Une aide inattendue
by Tsadde
Summary: Un bal du printemps est donné à Poudlard, Hermione va recevoir l'aide de son professeur de potion pour trouver un cavalier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I. L'annonce du printemps

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Son subconscient, dépourvu d'originalité, lui repassait en boucle le même rêve depuis … depuis combien de temps déjà ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il sortie du coma dans lequel l'attaque du serpent de son ancien maitre l'avait plongé ? Ça devait faire deux mois maintenant et depuis deux mois le même rêve un peu trop tordu, même pour lui.

À quatre heures quatorze, après quelques minutes de méditation, Severus sortit de son lit pour aller se laver. Il prit quelques secondes pour se regarder dans le miroir et juger qu'il était plutôt présentable malgré les deux cicatrices en travers du cou. Pour finir il prit l'un de ses nombreux ensembles noirs dans son armoire et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. C'est ainsi que se déroulaient chaque fois les premières heures de la journée pour Severus Snape.

Il aimait cette routine qui lui rappelait que la guerre était finie, qu'il était en sécurité. Il passait des heures à travailler sur ses projets personnels même s'il devait toujours enseigner les potions à un tas de gamins qui n'en voient pas l'utilité. Était-ce une obligation après tout ? Pas vraiment mais une fois rétabli Severus était revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner car il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Sa maison impasse du tisseur avait été détruite par les derniers mangemorts pourchassés. Une vengeance satisfaisante pour eux. Seulement, Severus n'avait que faire de cette vieille maison.

Vers sept heures du matin Severus reçut un hibou de Minerva qui le sommait de se présenter au petit déjeuner plutôt que de se terrer dans les cachots car elle devait faire une annonce qui concernait l'ensemble de l'école. Beaucoup plus magnanime depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'y rendit.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la grande salle l'agitation régnait mais Severus put remarquer le silence soudain qui provenait d'un petit groupe de Gryffondor lorsqu'il passa devant eux. Il s'agissait du petit groupe de septième année qui avait souhaité revenir à Poudlard après la guerre. Il était composé du célèbre et non moins détestable trio d'or, de la jeune Weasley, du bon à rien de Londubat et de quelques autres, tous membres de l'AD autrefois. Severus savait pertinemment ce qui provoquait ce silence. Potter leur avait sûrement raconté qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, qu'il n'était pas si mauvais. Cela le rendait fou de rage lorsqu'il pensait qu'il avait peut-être raconté les détails de sa vie intime. Lorsqu'il avait transmis ses souvenirs, il pensait mourir, il n'aurait ainsi pas eu à souffrir de la pitié des gens, mais il en avait été autrement. Severus n'était pas mort ce soir-là dans la cabane hurlante. Néanmoins, une partie de lui semblait avoir péri. La partie la plus noire et agressive de sa personne s'en était allée en même temps que ses souvenirs de Lily, comme si les transmettre à son fils lui avait permis de se libérer de son emprise morbide sur lui. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées et il prit place à côté de la directrice.

« Chers élèves des quatre maisons, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans deux semaines ce sera le premier jour du printemps. À cette occasion, l'ensemble du corps professoral et moi-même souhaitons organiser un bal du printemps durant lequel nous célébrerons le renouveau de la nature et de notre nouvelle vie, après la guerre. Il va sans dire que vous aurez besoin d'un partenaire pour danser, aussi bien que possible. ».

À la suite de cette annonce une profonde agitation régnait dans la grande salle, beaucoup se montraient enthousiastes d'autres semblaient chercher au fond d'eux-mêmes s'ils avaient un quelconque talent pour la danse, mais ce qui écoeura le plus Severus, c'était les regards coquins et les sourires en coins que se lançaient les élèves les plus âgés. Une sorte de parade qui signifiait : « toi et moi au bal et plus si affinité ? ». Severus fut également surpris de voir Hermione Granger, habituellement si sûre d'elle, s'enfoncer sur sa chaise, prête à disparaître sous la table.

Il détourna les yeux d'elle et en profita pour faire semblant d'être irrité par l'annonce de Minerva, alors qu'en réalité, il y était complètement indifférent.

« De quel droit parlez vous au nom du corps professoral sans nous avertir de vos projets Minerva ? demanda froidement Severus.

En fait, tu es le seul à ne pas être au courant, je préférais te mettre devant le fait presque accompli pour éviter à tes élèves de devoir supporter ta colère.

Je ne suis pas sûr que cela leur ai évité grand chose », trancha t'il avant de quitter la grande salle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II. L'alliance du bouquet et du pancréas

L'intérêt principal du printemps, c'était les fleurs. Severus les adoraient et elles lui étaient très utiles pour les potions. D'autant que certaines ne poussaient qu'en cette saison. Tandis qu'il en cueillait plusieurs sur le bord du lac il fut témoins d'une scène plutôt inattendue.

« Allez Hermione me dit pas que personne ne t'a encore invité au bal du printemps, toi qui m'a jeté cet été parce que tu étais trop bien pour moi ! dit Ron sarcastiquement.

Laisse-moi tranquille Ron, répondit Hermione. Peut être qu'on m'a invité mais que ça ne m'a pas intéressé.

C'est ça ouais ! se moqua t-il. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais si tu continues à penser être au-dessus de tout le monde tu finira toute seule. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le maître des potions, tapie dans l'ombre, n'osant faire un bruit, de peur de se compromettre. Après une profonde inspiration et guidé par une force invisible, soudaine et malvenue, Severus sortie de sa cachette la main pleine de fleurs. Hermione l'entendit et se releva précipitamment en pointant sa baguette sur la personne qui l'épiait.

« P-professeur ? Que faite-vous ? On dirait bien que vous n'avez jamais perdu l'habitude d'espionner les gens, dit-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Charmant Miss Granger, je vais mettre cette désagréable remarque sur le compte de votre profond mal être.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je vais mal ? demanda t-elle en essuyant vulgairement ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

Les grosses larmes qui coulent sur vos joues peut-être ? répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Également la précédente conversation que j'ai surprise, contre ma volonté, malgré ce que vous croyez.

Hermione sembla contrariée. Les traits de son visage passèrent de la colère à la tristesse en un rien de temps. Puis, elle devint rouge.

J'ai honte que vous me voyez dans cet état, vous devez me trouver puérile. Pleurer parce qu'en réalité, Ron a raison, personne ne m'a invité et parce qu'il se trompe sur mon compte. Je ne me pense pas supérieure aux autres. »

Severus était étonné de la voir s'ouvrir à lui et d'échanger avec elle plus que quelques phrases sarcastiques. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il fut soudain saisi par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il n'avait pas envi de se moquer d'elle comme il l'aurait certainement fait il y a quelques temps. Au contraire, il avait envi de l'aider, presque de la consoler.

« Je ne vous trouve pas puérile Miss Granger, je sais ce qu'est être seul. Votre ami Potter et la jeune Weasley se sont entichés, monsieur Weasley se satisfait de différentes filles toutes plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres et vous, n'avez personne. Il insista bien malgré lui sur ces derniers mots.

Merci, on peut dire que vous savez remonter le moral des gens, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il se sentait stupide, il avait dit ce qu'il pensait sans se soucier de l'effet que ses paroles produiraient sur elle. Cela faisait décidément trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sociaux normaux. Il fallait se rattraper.

Ne soyez pas désagréable une fois de plus. Ce que je voulais dire, Miss Granger, c'est que je me mets à votre place. En fait, je suis à votre place. Je suis seul, conclut-il. »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ca. Pourquoi s'ouvrait t-il à son tour ? Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Je pense que vous ne serez pas seul bien longtemps quand vous aurez offert ces fleurs, c'est pour qui d'ailleurs ? C'est à l'occasion du bal ?

Severus regarda les fleurs qu'il serrait fermement. Il les avait oubliés. Elle pensait que c'était pour une femme, quelle idiote.

Qui vous dit que je vais les offrir à qui que ce soit ? siffla t-il

Votre façon de les tenir avec beaucoup de respect, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

Dans ce cas est-ce que je comptais offrir ce pancréas de biche également ? Il sortie de sa poche un petit sac dans lequel on distinguait un morceau de cher. Hermione fit une moue de dégout.

Peut être pas finalement … c'est pour les potions plutôt non ?

J'ai eu peur que vous ayez perdu votre perspicacité, répondit-il avec un rictus qui pourrait être qualifié de sourire dans son cas. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Severus réagit : « Eh bien, pour ce qui est des fleurs, je vous les offre Miss Granger, vous pourrez clouer le bec à Weasley en lui rapportant qu'un beau prétendant vous a invité au bal. »

Sur ces paroles il lui tendit le bouquet. Il put lire l'étonnement dans ses grands yeux noisette. Ne lui avait-on jamais offert de fleurs ? Elle devait surtout trouver ça étranger de la part de la vieille chauve sourie des cachots.

« Euh, merci professeur, je ne voudrais pas vous priver de ce bouquet. Vous êtes sûr ? demanda t-elle incertaine. »

Il ne répondit pas mais posa sur elle un regard qui ne lui laissait guère le choix que d'accepter. Elle tendit faiblement la main pour les attraper. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Il put voir ses joues devenir rouge. Quant à lui, ce contact lui souleva le cœur, pas comme une envie de vomir non, plutôt comme une petite secousse très rapide. Étrange sensation pensa t-il. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle lança : « Donnez-moi ce pancréas de biche finalement, je veux montrer à Ron en quoi j'ai métamorphosé le dernier garçon qui m'a causé trop d'ennuis ». Il ne put réprimer un sourire qu'elle avait sûrement dû voir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III. L'aspi-venin

Severus n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Offrir des fleurs à une femme ? N'importe quoi. Qui plus est, à une élève. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu si gentil avec ses élèves. Non. Ce n'était pas ça, il n'était pas gentil avec ses élèves. Il avait était gentil avec elle seulement. Peut-être parce que son malheur n'était pas sans rappeler le sien.

Le lundi suivant, une semaine avant le bal du printemps, il avait eu cours de potion avec les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Hermione Granger avait osé lui glisser un mot avec sa copie en début de cours. Elle le remerciait pour le bouquet mais avouait que cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Ronald Weasley s'était moqué d'elle et ne l'avait pas cru. À la lecture de ce billet il frappa du point sur la table. Tous les élèves cessèrent leur préparation de potions et le regardèrent.

« Attendez-vous que je vous retire des points ? Rien ne doit vous perturber. Reprenez immédiatement votre travail, siffla t-il »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent mais Hermione Granger l'interrogeait du regard. Il ne s'en souciait guère, il ne voyait que Weasley en train de rire allègrement avec Potter en faisant des petits signes à une fille du premier rang. Quel imbécile ! Severus sentait la colère gagner du terrain sur sa volonté, il aurait bien écrasé Weasley pour s'être moqué d'elle comme ça. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, il n'en resterait pas là. À la fin du cours, il somma Hermione de venir le voir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? demanda Ron

\- Rien qui ne te concerne Ronald répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Ah mais j'y suis, c'est lui qui veut t'inviter au bal ? Le voilà ton beau prétendant. » Il s'esclaffa et Hermione arma son poing, prête à cogner mais Harry intervint avant et éloigna Ron. Hermione s'avança alors jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

« Miss Granger, je suis désolé pour la déplorable attitude de votre… » il marqua une pause et continua « ami ».

Ne vous en faites pas, il est simplement en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai plaqué cet été.

Ne voudriez-vous pas lui donner une bonne leçon ?

Comment ? Retirer des points ne vous suffit plus ? répondit-elle en riant.

J'ai simplement une idée, pourquoi ne pas prétendre avoir un garçon à vos pieds, transi d'amour et vous débrouiller pour trouver quelqu'un qui fait l'affaire le jour j ?

Ron n'y croirait jamais, il n'est pas bête à ce point.

Je peux vous aider si vous vous chargez de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pour le jour du bal. Il n'y aura qu'à prétendre que c'est celui qui vous courtise depuis le début de la semaine, vous pourrez vous en débarrasser à la fin du bal.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pousse à m'aider. Vous avez changé professeur.

J'ai besoin d'occupation, depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai que mes cours et mes recherches. Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'action, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Très bien, que suggérez-vous alors ?

Il vous faut des marques de passion sur le corps, dit en réfléchissant. J'ai un outil pour aspirer le venin de serpent qui, lorsqu'il est utilisé trop longtemps, fait l'effet d'un suçon sur la peau. Utilisez le sur votre cou, suggéra t-il avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il avait trouvé une potion pour ramener les morts à la vie.

Hors de question, s'offusqua t-elle.

Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'est pas réaliste, il n'y croira pas, et surtout ça ne sera pas agréable, je me trompe ?

Non, en effet. Que suggérez-vous ?

Faites-le-vous, dit-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard

Elle suggéra cela avec tellement de désinvolture, Severus en resta bouche bée. Il n'allait quand même pas l'aider corps et âme ? L'âme suffisait.

Je refuse Miss Granger, vous êtes mon élève, ce n'est pas correct.

Dégonflé ! »

Elle jeta ce mot avec provocation. Severus n'en revenait pas. Pour qui se prenait elle ? Il avait le malheur de faire tomber le masque de la chauve-souris des cachots et elle le traité de dégonflé ? Cela le mettait hors de lui. Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur elle, plaçant sa bouche juste sous la mâchoire. Elle poussa un cri de surprise mais le laissa faire. Il suça avec beaucoup de délicatesse la peau fine de son cou. Au bout d'une minute, il se retira et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était tellement proche qu'il sentait son souffle effleurer l'arête de son nez. Puis, ce fut elle qui se rua sur lui, sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis avec fougue, forçant le passage derrière ses dents. Il pensa d'abord la repousser mais il n'en avait pas la volonté. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta son visage se décomposa. « Excusez moi professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Elle s'enfuit à toute jambe, le laissant seul, les bras ballant, la bouche encore grande ouverte. Que c'était-il passé ? C'était surréaliste. Hermione Granger l'avait embrassé, une femme, une élève surtout. Reprend toi Severus. Il devait pourtant reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ça, la chaleur de sa bouche, son odeur, son regard … Elle le regrettait surement maintenant. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il ne la laisserait pas le rejeter, il ne pourrait le supporter. C'est lui qui la rejetterait si elle semble s'approcher de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV. La garce

La veille du bal, une main hésitante frappa à sa porte. « Entrez » tonna t-il avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il était capable. Il vit alors apparaître la chevelure ébouriffée de la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de revoir. Hermione Granger.

« P-professeur, commença-t-elle hésitante. J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre aide de la dernière fois. Ron a vu la marque dans mon cou et il a fini par me croire ne voyant pas comment j'aurais pu faire ça seule. Alors, merci.

Sortez d'ici immédiatement Miss Granger trancha t-il. Je n'ai que faire de vos remerciements et de vos histoires de gamines. La faiblesse n'est pas coutume chez moi, je regrette profondément de m'être laissé aller à vous être sympathique. Il sentit qu'il avait été suffisamment loin lorsque des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il se sentait puissant, ce n'était pas lui qui était rejeté et déçu. Pas cette fois.

Si vous dites cela pour l'autre soir je vous promets de ne pas recommencer. Je ne me laisserai plus aller, mais vous étiez si gentil et si, elle hésita, oserais-je le dire ? Si charmant, dit elle en reniflant Je ne vous embarrasserez plus et je comprends que vous ne voyez en moi qu'une gamine stupide qui se soucie trop de l'opinion des autres. Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la classe de potion laissant Severus, une fois de plus, les bras ballant et la bouche ouverte, comme s'il allait rétorquer quelque chose. Aucun son ne sortit.

oOoOoOoO

La nuit fut à nouveau très courte pour Severus, mais cette fois, et pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, il ne fit pas ce même rêve dans lequel Lily meurt de sa main, avant de se transformer en ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Cette-fois, il avait rêvé d'Hermione, elle ne s'enfuyait pas après le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, elle restait contre lui. Rien d'extravagant mais le seul fait de rêver d'une élève l'avait éveillé.

Il quitta son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se sentit serpillère avec ces longs cheveux noirs et gras qui dissimulaient la moitié de son visage. Il entreprit de se couper quelques mèches et de les raccourcir jusqu'aux épaules. Il se trouvait mieux ainsi. Depuis quand se souciait t-il autant de son apparence ? Il chassa rapidement la petite voix dans sa tête qui répondit « pour plaire à Hermione bien sûr ». Cela l'avait réellement surpris qu'elle pense, à tort, que c'était lui qui avait été embarrassé par ce baiser, et surtout qu'elle le trouve charmant. Vraiment ?

À 8h il sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre la grande salle. Hermione était attablée avec ses amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était vraiment belle. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, il ne se le serait jamais autorisé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un état d'excitation déplorable, les élèves avaient tous hâte d'aller au bal, de se pavaner au bras d'un partenaire, de se trémousser sur une musique d'écervelé et de dissimuler du whisky pur feu dans des flasques à jus de citrouille. Pathétique.

Peu de temps avant le début des festivités Severus fut témoin de quelque chose qui lui souleva le cœur, le déçu, puis le mit dans une colère épouvantable. Hermione était en train de se pavaner dans le couloir avec un étudiant serdaigle de sixième année. Mais que lui trouvait-elle ? Il observait la scène de loin, le garçon posait ses mains sur son dos, puis ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Cette même bouche qui l'avait embrassé lui ! C'était intolérable, elle l'embrassait, le trouvait charmant mais ne se gênait pas pour roucouler avec d'autres garçons. Alors que la colère le gagnait de plus en plus, il ne s'aperçu que trop tard qu'ils avaient disparu par l'embrasure de la porte derrière-eux. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil et d'en profiter pour leur coller une retenue, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre tout self contrôle. Le serdaigle se tenait devant une Hermione assise sur le bureau d'écolier, les jambes écartées tandis qu'il s'adonnait à de futiles caresses.

« Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? » tonna t-il. Les deux élèves sursautèrent et reprirent une position descente, Hermione rougissait face aux deux abysses noirs qui la regardaient. Severus détourna les yeux et fusilla du regard le serdaigle.

« Je retire 30 points à chacune de vos maisons pour ce comportement inapproprié dans une école

On ne faisait rien de mal professeur, répliqua le serdaigle. Grossière erreur, Severus l'empoigna par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le jeta hors de la pièce

Que je ne vous revois plus avant le bal de ce soir, sans quoi, une retenue vous empêchera d'y participer ». Le garçon lança un regard à Hermione et prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

Maintenant qu'il était seul avec elle, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire, il se sentait horriblement mal. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de nous empêcher de nous embrasser ?

Vous embrassez ? C'est ce que vous faisiez ? Vous n'étiez pas plutôt en train de lui offrir votre corps pour qu'il accepte de venir au bal avec vous ce soir ? Il était en colère, les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Elle ne silla même pas.

Je comprend maintenant l'opinion que vous avez de moi professeur. Pauvre Miss Granger obligée de vendre sa vertu pour bien paraître au bal de son école. Je ne comprend pas votre réaction en revanche, c'était le plan, je devais trouver quelqu'un susceptible d'avoir fait ce suçon dans mon cou, quelqu'un qui clouerait le bec à Ron le temps du bal. Vous avez tout gâché alors permettez moi de vous dire que je vous hais ». Elle déblatéra cette tirade avec un tel aplomb qu'il eu de la peine à voir qu'il l'avait réellement blessé.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte mais il la retient « Je ne supporte pas de vous voir avec quelqu'un » hurla t-il. Pendant un instant elle sembla comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps étaient proches, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre lui. Elle sembla tendre les lèvres pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche, ce sac qu'il lui avait donné et qui contenait le pancréas de biche. Elle déversa le contenu sur les chaussures de Severus et s'enfui les larmes aux yeux. « La garce ! » pensa t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V. Seuls, à deux

Il était 20h et le bal s'ouvrait. Severus avait abandonné ses capes noires pour l'occasion, il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Il observait les élèves danser de loin en buvant un verre de whisky pur feu. Minerva l'invita à danser, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal, mais il refusa. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Vous semblez vraiment vous complaire dans la solitude mon cher Severus » lui lança t-elle avant d'inviter le professeur Flitwick.

La remarque ne l'atteignit même pas, il était bien trop irrité par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune serdaigle collé au corps d'Hermione. L'idiot ne savait même pas danser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle pour aller aux cuisines boire une bouteille à l'abri des regards, un événement attira son attention. Hermione venait de pousser violemment le serdaigle. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait mais elle semblait réellement en colère. Tant mieux, elle le méritait si son rencard c'était mal passé. Le serdaigle s'éloigna d'elle en haussant les épaules avant de retrouver une autre fille. Hermione sembla déçu et alla s'asseoir, l'air boudeur. N'importe qui autour de lui aurait pu remarquer qu'il la dévorait des yeux mais Severus ne s'en souciait pas, il jubilait. Pourtant, lorsque la mine boudeuse d'Hermione laissa place à un air triste, il eu un pincement au cœur. Il dû réprimer l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Severus ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un, lui aussi, l'observait.

« Vous devriez l'inviter à danser professeur » suggéra le garçon à sa droite. Severus fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec l'élève qui n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser la parole auparavant.

Je vous demande pardon M. Londubat ? répliqua t-il sèchement.

Je parle d'Hermione bien sûr, je vois bien comment vous la regardez depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle accepterait vous savez, elle vous aime bien, elle me l'a dit la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs notre opinion à tous a changé depuis que Harry nous a raconté que…

Ca suffit ! trancha t-il. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Potter vous a raconté et je n'irais jamais m'afficher au bras d'une élève lors d'un bal. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu votre habituelle couardise durant la dernière bataille que vous devez vous croire tout permis avec moi. Etre trop téméraire n'est pas une qualité.

Severus tourna les talons, bien décidé à partir même si les propos de Neville avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit : elle l'aime bien. Severus en doutait beaucoup après l'altercation de la veille. Tandis qu'il quittait la grande salle il entendit son élève.

« Être gentil n'est pas une tare vous savez ?! » cria t'il.

En arrivant dans le couloir il surprit une conversation vraisemblablement houleuse.

« Laisse moi tranquille Ron » hurla Hermione

Ne m'en veux pas mais avoue que tu mérites ce qui t'arrives, tu aurais pu être gentille avec ton cavalier mais encore une fois il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. Quand tu auras admis que j'ai raison tu pourras me rejoindre. Sinon reste toute seule, ou bien va pleurer dans les toilettes filles, comme en première année.

Elle ne sera pas seule ce soir Weasley, intervint Severus.

Il vit les yeux noisette d'Hermione et la bouche du rouquin s'arrondirent de surprise. Il tendit son bras à Hermione pour qu'elle se relève. Elle sembla hésiter mais le saisi et se redressa dignement sans quitter Ron des yeux. Il y avait tellement de détermination dans son regard que le rouquin semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Severus emmena Hermione vers la grande salle. Elle était très belle dans cette robe qui suggérait ses formes. Pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde Severus regretta son geste puis il décida de se laisser aller, pour une fois, en 20 ans.

Hermione ne semblait pas gênée, au contraire, elle souriait. Leur entrée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Severus cru même apercevoir un clin d'œil de la part de Neville Londubat, mais il n'aurait pu le jurer.

Alors qu'une nouvelle mélodie débutait, Severus saisi la taille et la main d'Hermione pour danser. Il n'était pas mauvais, elle non plus à vrai dire. Leurs pas s'accordaient parfaitement avec la musique. Severus aurait souhaité que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin, mais en vain. Hermione déposa sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmura un « merci professeur » avec le sourire le plus radieux qu'il n'ai jamais vu depuis Lily. Lily … son image auparavant si présente dans son esprit était maintenant remplacée par celle d'Hermione. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et Hermione manifesta le désir de se retirer. « Vous voulez bien me raccompagner jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor ? J'ai peur de subir les remarques affligeantes de Ron. Il ne tentera rien en votre présence ».

Tout ce que vous-voudrez miss Granger, murmura t'il en lui déposant un baiser sur la main. Elle rougit.

Sur le chemin, au détour d'un couloir, Hermione reconnu la voix de Ron elle sembla prise de panique et se réfugia dans la première pièce sur sa droite, entrainant Severus avec elle dans la salle sur demande. Il avait tort, elle ne paniquait pas, elle riait !

« Imaginez sa tête s'il nous avait vu ensemble, c'est excitant non de nous cacher ? dit-elle en gloussant.

Mais nous cacher pour quelle raison ? Miss Granger ?

De ça, dit elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche mais brièvement, ça récompense l'immense effort que vous avez fait pour me sauver la mise devant Ron, ajouta t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Un silence gênant s'installa, Severus vivait un éprouvant conflit intérieur. Hermione semblât le deviner car elle demanda « Severus ? Je peux vous appeler Severus ? »

Il ne fallu rien de plus que son prénom, prononcé par sa bouche, pour qu'il cède. Il déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres en signe d'assentiment. Hermione souriait franchement. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et le serra avec force. Severus n'osait pas la toucher. Ce fut elle qui prit ses mains, elle embrassa ses doigts et les déposa sur son ventre. Son corps était brûlant. Severus comprit à cet instant ce qui allait se passer entre eux s'il ne cessé pas tout de suite. Il hésitait. Elle s'en aperçu.

« Ce sera notre secret Severus, je ne veux plus me sentir seule désormais, toi non plus, je le sais » affirma t-elle.

Severus la souleva du sol et la déposa près de lui, sur le canapé que la salle sur demande avait prévu pour eux.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls » conclu t'il avant de fondre sur elle.

Fin.

Je ne l'avais pas précisé lors de ma précédente publication mais j'ai écris cette histoire one shot même s'i chapitres. Je suis en train d'en écrire une plus longue.


End file.
